Green
by Fi.Ackee
Summary: Hijau. Tunas muda yang hijau.
KnB©Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Green ©KurAcha Hing

.

.

.

"Penghapusan lahan disebelah Barat Daya selesai dilaksanakan. Produk sintetis sedang ditanam" Suara computer menggema lewat speaker yang dipasang di langit-langit, kedap-kedip tombol lampu otomatis kemudian mengeluarkan cahaya kerlap biru menambahkan suasana tanpa kehidupan di ruang penuh layar tanam di semua sisi.

"Baik, awasi pertumbuhan pada dua belas jam awal" Pemuda itu seperti bercakap tanpa adanya lawan bicara, karena yang keluar hanya selayaknya sebuah gumaman tak jelas. Tangannya menyentuh tombol pada lengan kursi. Seketika, kursi yang didudukinya berputar Sembilan puluh derajat bertolak belakang dengan jarum jam, masih dihadapkan dengan monitor raksasa, namun menampilkan hal yang berbeda.

Ada beberapa laporan, tentang pencarian data dari dataran ke dataran, juga mengenai benua seberang yang belum berhasil dia gabungkan ke dalam wilayahnya.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak…" Matanya memindai satu persatu setiap nama yang tertera, tidak memanfaatkan teknologi canggih yang melesat di bawah kendali tangannya, tidak memilih untuk percaya pada semua teknologi superior di ruangan ini, segala hasil dari kerjasama tangan dan otaknya.

"Berikan laporan yang lain" Secepat kata itu muncul dari mulutnya, secepat itu pula data yang lainnya muncul ke permukaan. Matanya semakin menyipit, duduknya juga semakin ditegakkan. Ekspresinya kaku, tidak ingin memperbesar harapan yang membuatnya nyaris gila.

 _Data korban pagi hari, 9 Oktober 2026: Kagami Taiga, Aomine Ryouta, Murasakibara Atsushi, Akashi Kouki, Akashi Seijuuurou, Kagami Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Tatsuya, Aida Riko, Momoi Satsuki, Kiyoshi Teppei_...

"Lagi"

Beberapa daftar. Tidak ada.

"Lagi"

Nihil.

"Lagi"

Tak terlihat.

"Lagi"

Daftar terakhir.

 _Hanamiya Makoto, Hyuuga Junpei, Izuki Shun, -_

'Kami-sama'

 _-Koganei Shinji, Wakamatsu Kousuke, Mitobe Rinnosuke, -_

'Kami-sama'

 _-Sakurai Ryou, Kasamatsu Yukio, Miyaji Kyoushi_.

Selesai. Data habis.

"Ah, tak ada juga" Ia mengusap matanya yang mendadak perih. "Ahahahaha" Hambar tawanya sedikit menggema.

Kursi tipis itu kembali melayang, berhenti pelan di pojokan terbelakang minim cahaya, bahkan lambaian tangan di depan wajahnya hanya terlihat bayang karena redupnya.

"Kemarin, korban tenggelam di laut pasifik, seminggu yang lalu, tornado di Selatan sungai, sebelumnya, korban tsunami Hawaii" Ia bangkit, berjalan menjauh dari kursi dengan kaki bergetar. Duduk lama memang tidak pernah baik untuk kesehatan.

"Selalu saja membuatku pusing" Kedua lututnya menyentuh lantai, tangannya yang berlapis karet tipis menggapai untuk mencapai sudut terjauh ruangan kosong di bawah meja, kemudian menariknya.

Sebuah Poly Bag dengan lebar tak lebih luas dari satu jengkalan tangannya. Dengan tanah gembur yang berada di dalamnya. Hal yang tidak mungkin lagi didapatkan dalam kondisi dunia yang telah digenangi oleh air, seluruhnya, dan karena ulahnya.

"Entah apa yang akan dikatakan orang jika aku ternyata memiliki tumbuhan" Ia Berujar. "Setelah semuanya kulenyapkan dari dunia ini"

Ia menunduk, menyirami bobot Poly Bag itu dengan cairan bening yang selalu keluar dari kedua sudut matanya ketika berbicara untuk mencurahkan segala yang ada di benaknya.

Kemudian, dia mendongak,menantang pelindung bening yang langsung menghubungkannya dengan atap bumi. Biru gelap, seperti dirinya. Seperti semua yang ada.

Berani bertaruh, tidak ada selain warna langit itu kemana saja pupil memandang. Rumah-rumah biru didirikan di atas dataran berwarna biru, juga hilir mudik orang dengan setelan biru. Segalanya, kecuali yang kini tengah berada di genggamannya.

Tunas muda.

Tunas muda yang hijau. Hijau yang dibencinya. Hijau yang mendorongnya agar melenyapkan seluruh tumbuhan di muia bumi. Itu hanya akan membuatnya tersakiti, dan dirinya tidak ingin orang lain tahu bahwa ia selemah ini, meski tahu tidak akan mampu hidup tanpa sesuatu yang dicintai.

"Keluarlah, jangan biarkan aku lelah mencari"

Ia berbisik, beberapa bagian dari tanah itu berjatuhan mengotori lantai karena cengkraman tangan, juga karena getar tubuhnya yang seperti tidak ingin berhenti.

"Baka Shin-chan"

Hijau. Dan itu mengingatkannya pada Midorima Shintarou.

END


End file.
